A MarySue tale
by Crimson Demon
Summary: Currently being re-written. Expect it up by...the time I get it finished! .


Disclaimer- I don't own any thing, except my character… (Oh my god, I was cracking up writing this… **DEATH TO ALL MARY-SUE'S!!** Not really, since I have written quite a few.  *Blushes and looks at floor in shame…* 

That means that LoTR belongs to Tolkien, Harry&Company belong to Rowling, and the lines that you recognize from Star Wars, belong to Lucas… don't know his first name…

Chapter 1

Mary Rose Sapphire Love Sue sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading over her Charms homework.  Harry had needed some help after dinner, so she was making sure it was all right. Satisfied, she neatly folded her paper and picked up her book, and headed to the library where she was meeting Harry.  When Mary entered, she saw he was already there, and working. 

"Hullo Harry!" she piped cheerfully. The black haired, green eyed 17-year-old boy looked up, a smile lighting his features. "How are you today?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Great, how about you?" he responded looking at the girl.

At sixteen and a half, she was every guys dream.  She had light blond hair, (which was sleek and shiny), bright green eyes, (which incidentally changed colors with her moods…), full red lips, fair and delicate skin, and a curvy body. The most amazing thing about her was her slightly pointed ears.  She was always helpful, perky, and cheerful, always giving help to those who needed it, (Since she was the smartest person in school, even better than Hermione **_:D_**) and never gave up.  

She had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost two years, having moved from America. (No one knew who her parents were; they had supposedly died, when You-Know-Who had risen to power. She had lived in an orphanage for her entire life…) in those two years, almost all that had met her loved her immediately. The teachers were cherished of her talent the students in awe of her. She never complained about the work given to her, and always complimented.

One day, something happened-

"And the last group is Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Sue." Snape's nasal voice rung through the dungeons.  Mary flashed a smile at the bleach blond teen that rolled his eyes.   "Get in to your assigned groups, and pick one cauldron to use.  Today we are making the simple _Transporticus Hereius_ spell.  You will find its effects quite interesting.  It is on page 14 of your Standard Spells book. The first group done does not have to do the assigned homework…" he finished. 

Malfoy stood by a black cauldron and waited for Mary to come.  As they got to work, Mary looked up at Malfoy.  "So? How was your day?" she asked measuring the precise amount of boar hoof and mixing it in the cauldron. 

"Fine.  Now leave me alone." He snapped.  He glanced up at the girl, and saw she had a small pout on her full lips, and that her eyes were a dark blue.  "Sorry." he muttered.  The girl perked up and smiled again at him.

"That's okay!" she chirped. (OMG.  Did I just say chirped? *Bangs head on desk… repeatedly. *)

They were the first to finish and do the potion correctly. As the entire class grouped around, Neville accidentally tripped and spilled the cauldron.  It splashed everywhere, and people jumped back.  Snape's angry scolding was interrupted by complete silence after a loud "_clap_!"  Everyone stared at the tall blond man who stood, in old-fashioned clothes, and with a bow strung on his back.

He began to talk in an odd language, and Mary gasped. 'I know what he is saying!' she realized.  She stepped forward, and spoke in the language he was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood, milady. How do you know elvish?" the man asked.

"I don't quite know how I know it, I just do.  I am Mary, Mary Rose Sapphire Love Sue. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he shook it warmly. "I think we can clear up this mess as soon as the Headmaster gets here, so why don't you take a seat over there." She gestured over to a chair.

He obeyed, thinking. 'Amazing! Her beauty rivals even that of the Lady Galadriel, or even Arwen Evenstar.' His eyes watched her movement.  

Mary turned to Snape. "Everything's all right.  He is a good guy.  I told him to wait over there, and he says his name is Legolas.  He also says he is an elf." she glanced at the elf. 

Draco laughed derisively. "Elves don't exist." But at the elfs glare he quieted.

Mary smiled sweetly and Snape summoned the Headmaster.

**A month later**

Legolas had adjusted well, becoming the new DADA teacher, since the old one was killed. (No one dared say it out loud, but all thought by the evil smirk on Snape's face, whenever Prof. Loopy was mentioned, he must have had something to do with it.)  

He had fallen in love with Mary, ever since seeing her, and never spoke about it.  Malfoy too, had been fallen for her.  Perhaps harder than that of the other boys, since he vowed to not be as cruel and mean to the Mud bloods, Squibs, and generally people he did not like.  Mary just remained kind and helpful, not choosing a single man. (Beta reader heaves)

She and Harry continued to help each other on homework, (ok, she helped him…) and they became close friends. On Christmas morning, Mary woke up.

She stretched and yawned, and smiled when she saw the large- no huge pile of presents around her room. She randomly picked one up, and saw it was from Legolas.  It was a hand carved bow.  She giggled and picked up the next one.  It was from Malfoy, and it was a necklace with real diamonds on it.  And so on, and so forth, she got more presents than any other child in the school.  

That night, there was a large dance, and as she was dancing with Malfoy, Legolas was glaring hatefully at the blond. 'He does not even have _real_ blond hair! It is some nasty fake stuff.  And please, look at his nails!  Valar, he does not know how to manicure. What ever does she see in him?' he wondered spitefully.  

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and a figure shrouded in a black cloak appeared in front of Harry. "Harry Potter! I am here to exact my revenge!" it screamed.  Mary ran to Harry and tried to reason with Voldermort. 

"Voldermort, what is your problem with Harry? He is a nice boy, and he only fights you because you fight him!" she glared at the evil man.  "Why are you so mean?" she pouted again.

"Who are you?" the voice screeched. It stared at her.

"My name is Mary Rose Sapphire Love Sue." She said.  Voldermort laughed as she spoke. 

"Sooo. You are the one. Do you know who your parents are?" he asked.  At her shake he began to laugh.  "I am your step-father.  Your mother, whose name was Celebrian, lived in Middle Earth, and conceived a child with Snape, who had made a potion to go there.  But he left, leaving her with a child.  I married her, and thus she had you.  But because of me being evil and all, she kicked me out of Middle Earth, and married that twit Elrond.  I came back here, and began my plan for world domination." He began to laugh evilly. "Come my dark princess. Lets take what is ours!" he held out a hand for Mary to take and she shook her head.

"I am sorry father, I can't join the dark side… and I can't let you hurt anymore people." She felt her eyes well with tears. Voldermort growled and shot a bolt of lightning at Harry.  Mary screamed and dove, the bolt hitting her instead.

"NOOOO!" cried Legolas, Malfoy, and Harry, the teachers, students, and even Voldermort. The girl lay on the ground; her eyes wide open in pain. She gasped for a breath.  Malfoy, Legolas and Harry knelt beside her, Malfoy and Harry taking a hand. 

"I…I am… sorry…" she gasped out. "I… love you… all.  And am not…worthy of you… goodbye…." She got out before her eyes shut. 

Voldermort began to cry, and finally said. "I killed my own daughter. Now I must die. I have put this off for far to long.  I bid you all a very fond farewell." And he cursed himself with his wand.  

So, all the worlds were safe, the Muggle world, the Wizarding world, and Middle Earth, but none ever forgot the braveness of Mary Rose Sapphire Love Sue…

*HAHAHA! * That is so dumb, but helluva lot of fun to write.  Please read and review, as many times as you want. Also, I just want all you to know that I am not against Mary-Sues, I write them myself. *Heh heh* but this is just some fun little thing I did because I have no life.  

Thanks!

Sincerely,

Mary Rose Sapphire Love Sue.  

Adieu, Adieu! *Bows and blows kisses. * 


End file.
